


Let Me Take Care of You

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Four times Ignis took care of a sick Noctis and one time Noctis took care of Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackstyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/gifts).



> A looong time coming for Styx. Thank you for the prompt! I've never done a 4+1 story before, so it was fun to play around with.

1.  
With his classes done for the day, Ignis usually went to play with Noctis, but he had been informed that the prince was sick.

“Choco-flu,” Marguerite told him. A common childhood disease that Ignis had suffered before he came to live in Lucis. Because of that, he was allowed in.

“You’ll get sick,” Noctis mumbled when Ignis crawled onto the oversized bed with him.

“I already had it and you only get it once,” Ignis said.

This seemed to appease the prince and so Ignis stayed the rest of the day reading to him, even after Noctis had fallen back asleep.

  
  


2.  
“I can do it, Ignis!” Noctis yelled as he attempted to make his own lunch.

Ignis watched him for a moment. Noctis was fumbling with utensils and having problems opening jars. He was making the creation of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich look like a full-on crownsguard training course.

With a sigh, Ignis stopped him and all but carried him to force him to sit at his dining table.

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled again, but all bite was gone. Exhaustion was beginning to take over and even Noctis appeared to stop fighting it as he didn’t try to get back to his feet.

“I know you can do this,” Ignis promised as he resumed what Noctis had started, “but not when your body doesn’t have the energy to walk across your sitting room.”

“I’m not weak,” Noctis protested.

“No, you aren’t, but you are sick. You need to rest and allow your body fight the illness.”

“But…”

Fortunately, the exhaustion was truly winning because Ignis managed to cut the sentence off with a look that the prince usually ignored. Especially since he had returned from Tenebrae. Noctis didn’t want anyone to do anything for him; he wanted to prove he could take care of himself. More so now that he was out of the wheelchair.

But a virus was brutal and making the nine-year-old feel he was helpless and broken once again. It hurt Ignis to see his friend like this.

Placing the sandwich on the table, Ignis promised Noctis he’d be making his own lunches as soon as he was healthy. Noctis just stared at the food as if it had gravely wounded him.

  
  


3.  
Ignis knew it had to be bad if Noctis was missing school. Even though most people looked at the prince and thought he was apathetic and lazy, Ignis knew otherwise. Noctis didn’t want others to get his work for him or lend him notes; he wanted to do everything for himself.

A holdover from being wheelchair-bound and feeling helpless.

Therefore, when Ignis got a text from Noctis saying that he didn’t feel like going to school, the older teen dropped what he was doing and rescheduled his meetings so that he could go to Noctis’s apartment. Sure enough, upon entering, Ignis could feel the oppression that was illness. He found Noctis lying on the bathroom floor feeling hot and looking miserable.

“I’ve got you,” Ignis promised as he carefully picked the prince up and moved him back to bed.

Phone calls were made to let the school know Noctis was ill. A doctor was called to get advice. Regis was called so that he would know his son wasn’t feeling well. Surprisingly, Regis got to the apartment before the doctor and sat for with a barely coherent prince for the rest of the afternoon. Regis only left once it was clear Noctis was going to be asleep for the rest of the night and he made Ignis promise to call should anything change. Ignis agreed before taking the king’s place next to Noctis’s bed.

“I dreamed my dad was sitting there,” Noctis said the following morning.

“He was,” Ignis replied, leaning over enough to feel Noctis’s forehead. Still warm, but not nearly as hot as it had been the night before. “Call him, if you feel up to it. Otherwise, I promised to let him know when you woke.”

Ignis left for the kitchen to get some sustenance for Noctis while the prince called his father. When he returned, he was glad to see Noctis smiling, something that seemed rarer and rarer these days. “Everything alright?” he asked, handing over water and chicken broth.

The broth made Noctis scrunch his nose, but Ignis insisted he needed the calories.

“Dad said he’d be back by later.”

“Good,” Ignis smiled. He waited until Noctis finished eating so that he could return the dishware to the kitchen. Noctis was fast asleep by the time he made it back to the bedroom.

Ignis stayed the next few days, nursing Noctis back to health. He got a reprieve each day when Regis would come by. By the end of it, Noctis was whining that Ignis was still there and he should go and he could take care of himself. Still, that first night back in his own apartment, Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the thank you text he received from his prince.

  
  


4.  
They had holed up in the Three Z’s in Old Lestallum. Noctis was in no shape to be on the road let alone trying to go on hunts or fight off daemons. Ignis wondered if the covenants with the astrals or even the gathering of the royal arms weren’t weakening his immune system. Then again, Noctis rarely got sick but it always hit him hard when he did.

“We should go,” Noctis mumbled. He was trying to get himself out of bed and failing miserably. “We shouldn’t waste the gil.”

“We have plenty of gil,” Ignis assured him. “Besides, Gladio and Prompto are out doing hunts to make sure we continue to have plenty of gil.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me. You always get stuck with me when I’m sick.”

“You say that as if you are a burden,” Ignis replied. He moved from his seat next to the little table opposite the beds so that he could join Noctis. He got comfortable, leaning against the headboard and waited for the prince to resituate himself. Ignis started to absently run his fingers through Noctis’s hair. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

A soft snort of laughter from Noctis. “That’s because you don’t trust the others. Prompto would probably make a mess of things and Gladio would most likely convince me I’m better before I am. You only trust yourself.”

“Well…” was all Ignis said, but he knew Noctis could hear the smile in his voice. They knew each other too well.

“I’m glad you’re here, Iggy,” Noctis yawned, squeezing his adviser just a little in appreciation before drifting off to sleep.

For a long time, Ignis just watched him sleep, breathing deeply. “Truly, no place I’d rather be,” he whispered as he too closed his eyes for just a little while.

  
  


+1.  
It was a quiet morning. The sun had barely started to rise over the horizon but the birds had long since started singing their songs. Noctis was in the kitchen, brewing some tea. Once upon a time one would be hard pressed to get him out of bed this early, now it came as second nature.

A panicked cry cut through the morning stillness, followed by an even more panicked “NOCT!”

As quickly as he could, Noctis rushed to the bedroom. “I’m here, I’m here,” he promised, pulling Ignis into a hug and cradling him for a moment. When Ignis’s breathing was back to normal, Noctis asked, “Same dream?”

“Yes,” he answered. “My apologies, it always seems so real.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis assured with a kiss to the crown of Ignis’s head. “You’re just making it difficult for me to get out of bed in the mornings. I wanted to have your breakfast ready before you woke.”

“More broth?”

“I’ve been told more than once it’s good to regain calories,” Noctis smiled. Ignis gave a little huff. “Your fever seems down, how do you feel?”

“I’ll let you know once I’m fully awake, but…better. I think.”

Noctis eyed him suspiciously. “You aren’t going to try to convince me to let you go out today, are you? Because that’s a hard no.”

The look on Ignis’s face said that he was going to suggest that. Instead, he took a deep breath and said, “You should go out at least. I’ll be fine on my own. We should be doing everything we can to help.”

“The relief effort will be fine without us, BOTH of us, for a few more days.”

“But…”

“No buts. You’ve always needed to take better care of yourself and even you’ve said I’ve done more than enough for the world already. Gladio and Prompto are on it. Now, you stay here while I go finish breakfast.”

With a kiss to Ignis’s forehead, Noctis returned to the kitchen. The tea was finished brewing so all he had to do was warm up the broth. It was strange to see Ignis sick, but then it seemed like a lot of the citizens were prone to illness nowadays. Ten years of darkness must have weakened their immune system and maybe many of the viruses went dormant until the sun returned.

Noctis wondered if it was as bad for others as it was for Ignis. He imagined Ignis had it worse because he kept having nightmares of a vision that didn’t come to pass. The first time he’d woken up screaming for Noctis had been terrifying and it took a long time to convince Ignis he was alive and well. Fortunately, nothing was as jolting as the first nightmare, but it was never easy hearing the fear and panic in Ignis’s voice.

The microwave dinged and Noctis gathered up everything on a tray to return to the bedroom. After handing the tray over, Noctis climbed back in bed.

“You know you don’t have to sit and watch me. I’m sure there are other things you’d rather be doing.”

With a shrug, Noctis said, “No place I’d rather be, really. All those years of you taking care of me when I was sick… I’m glad I can repay you back, even just a little.”

There was a slight blush on Ignis’s face that Noctis was pretty sure had nothing to do with his illness. He laughed and gave Ignis a very wet kiss on the cheek before settling down further into the pillows. Ignis muttered something about Noctis being a sap and Noctis responded with, “I love you, too.”


End file.
